I Love You
by Aria01
Summary: Por mais que também sentisse aquilo, por que não conseguia dizê-lo em voz alta?


**Título: **I Love You**  
Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan  
**Categoria: ****Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo" (NFF), 5ª Temporada, Slash (M/M), **Dastiel (Dean x Castiel)

**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo, Possíveis spoilers.  
**Classificação: **R**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Por mais que também sentisse aquilo, por que não conseguia dizê-lo em voz alta?

* * *

**I Love You**

O velho motel de beira de estrada estaria completamente silencioso e às escuras se não fosse por um único quarto. O que ninguém poderia entender é como que um homem sozinho poderia ser capaz de produzir tantos ruídos "diversos"... Claro, se ele estivesse realmente sozinho...

Sobre a cama de solteiro os dois corpos estavam colados de suor e desejo. As bocas se devoravam avidamente e, ainda assim, os sons pecaminosos encontravam um meio de escapar.

Dean gemia alto, pouco se importando se poderiam ouvi-lo ou não. O caçador não sabia dizer com muita certeza como que havia acabado ali, mas também não fazia a menor questão de descobrir. Não agora... Não enquanto via aquele rosto angelical contorcendo-se de prazer... Um prazer até então desconhecido...

Lembrava-se de em certo momento estar discutindo sobre o babaca do Lúcifer, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e logo no instante seguinte estar na cama com um anjo. O segundo anjo, literalmente falando, com quem transava...

– Cas...

Os profundos olhos azuis se abriram por alguns instantes, desfocados de prazer. Castiel JAMAIS se imaginou em uma situação, ao menos, similar àquela. Sempre admirou os humanos, porém nenhum deles havia lhe despertado um mínimo de interesse.

E não fora por falta de oportunidade. Dois mil anos. Esse foi o tempo em que se manteve afastado daqueles seres, apenas observando-os a distância, com certa curiosidade. Acompanhou sua evolução, seus grandes heróis, seus feitos. As criações de seu Pai, imperfeitas aos olhos de muitos de seus iguais, eram perfeitas aos seus olhos.

Então ele apareceu. Aquele que se recusava a aceitar o paraíso; a se ver livre da dor. "Desistir" simplesmente não combinava com ele. E, melhor do que ninguém, o anjo sabia que se existia alguém estúpido o suficiente para morrer lutando, nem que fosse com as próprias mãos, contra Lúcifer ou quem quer que fosse, este seria Dean Winchester.

– D-Dean...

Um homem que não acreditava em destino ou coisas predestinadas; um homem comum, cheio de defeitos e de hábitos normais; um homem íntegro, que não pensaria duas vezes antes de arriscar sua própria vida para salvar alguém.

Dean não levava uma vida normal sob nenhum aspecto e sabia muito bem disso. Tragédias marcavam sua vida desde que era muito novo e depois de criado como um soldado, protegendo o irmão acima de qualquer coisa, os anos serviram apenas para ferir sua alma de forma que não havia tempo capaz de curá-la.

Sam também não estava o ajudando muito nos últimos meses. Não havia mais Ruby, mas aparentemente também não havia mais Sammy. O caçula estava mudado de tal forma que, talvez, jamais voltasse a ser o seu "irmãozinho". Ele era um homem agora e não precisava mais de seus cuidados.

Então o que faria daquele momento em diante?

Lutar contra Lúcifer e impedir o Apocalipse, claro, mas e depois? Vencendo esta guerra, o que aconteceria?

Um movimento preciso em certo ponto e Castiel gemeu alto. Sim, Dean não estava sozinho. Não deveria se esquecer de que ainda tinha alguém... Ainda tinha aquele anjo em seus braços...

– D-Dean!

Aquele humano era diretamente responsável por todas as reviravoltas que sua vida havia dado. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes se viu prestes a fazer algo que não condizia com sua posição apenas por ele. Assim como também perdeu a conta de quantas vezes agiu contra todos por ele.

Anjos eram soldados criados para não sentir nada, para seguir as ordens Dele cegamente, porém não conseguia ser imparcial quando o assunto era Dean. Fora punido por isso uma vez e devia ter aprendido sua lição. Devia saber que não era ele a quem devia servir. Então...

Por que desobedeceu novamente? Por que o ajudou outra vez?

Não sabia a resposta. Talvez nunca a soubesse, pois, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender os sentimentos que moviam os humanos. Ainda assim tinha consciência de que pouco a pouco havia se tornado sentimental, mesmo que não compreendesse o real sentido daquilo.

Não era mais o mesmo e talvez nunca mais o fosse. O Castiel que havia tirado Dean Winchester do Inferno se perdeu em algum momento, dando lugar ao "Cas" a qual ele tanto se referia. Existências paralelas e ao mesmo tempo distintas. O soldado aos poucos deu espaço para o guardião e talvez aquele tenha seu maior erro. Ou talvez tenha sido seu único acerto. Definitivamente não sabia.

Tudo costuma ficar bem confuso quando se tratava de qualquer integrante daquela família, então por que logo ele seria uma exceção?

– Cas!

As vozes de ambos estavam roucas e repetiam o nome do amante como se fosse um mantra. Os gemidos carregados de luxúria apenas completavam a "sinfonia angelical" que preenchia o ambiente.

Quando alcançaram seu clímax, juntos, Dean puxou o outro corpo, deixando-o praticamente sentado em seu colo, e o abraçou com firmeza. Do lado de fora uma forte chuva caía. Alguns relâmpagos cortavam a escuridão do céu sem estrelas, também iluminando o quarto parcialmente escuro.

Os olhos verdes se abriram quase no mesmo instante em que o local foi clareado e ao som de um trovão não muito distante ele pôde ver a sombra de um par de asas na parede contrária a janela. Acabou sorrindo, admirado. Com sua curiosidade atiçada, perguntava-se se algum dia seria capaz de ver a verdadeira forma daquele ser...

Castiel, por outro lado, mantinha-se com os olhos ainda fechados e lutava para normalizar sua respiração completamente descompassada. E, por isso, demorou alguns segundos até perceber que Dean havia deitado e levado seu corpo com ele. Uma sensação estranha se espalhava por todo o seu ser, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era tão boa. E apenas melhorava quando sentia a mão calejada do caçador acariciar suas costas, ou então os dedos longos fazendo carícias ao longo de sua coluna.

– Dean... Eu...

– Shh... – Ele o interrompeu – Não fale nada, Cas. Vai estragar o momento.

Os lábios do humano tocaram os do outro com delicadeza e ele retribuiu o carinho ainda meio sem jeito. Castiel não conseguia evitar pensar que seu irmão, Uriel, sempre teve razão ao dizer que Dean era sua fraqueza. Em tão pouco tempo ao lado dele foi capaz de questionar, desobedecer, rebelar-se e... E, acima de tudo, amar...

Por que mesmo sem ter muita certeza do que aquilo significava de fato, compreendeu que o amava. Por este motivo não se arrependia de tudo que já havia feito e, por este mesmo motivo, sabia que seria capaz de fazer tudo mais uma vez sem hesitar.

– Dean, nós precisamos... – O anjo tentou se afastar um pouco, mas foi impedido.

– Não, por favor, não...

– Mas... – Ainda tentou insistir, mas o olhar suplicante que Dean lhe lançou o fez desistir.

– Eu não quero que isso acabe, Cas... Não quero...

O caçador mal havia terminado de falar e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Castiel, enquanto seus braços envolviam o corpo menor num abraço forte. Os olhos azuis piscaram consecutivas vezes, demonstrando a curiosidade em que ele estava. Interiormente o anjo perguntava-se se compreendera, verdadeiramente, o real sentido daquela frase.

Por que Dean não poderia estar dizendo aquilo... Poderia?

– O que... O que isso quer dizer?

Dean suspirou, cansado. Ele próprio não entendia com clareza o que estava acontecendo, mas também não era hipócrita ao ponto de fingir-se de desentendido. Desconfiava da razão pela qual aquele ser havia se tornado tão importante. Assim como tinha lá suas desconfianças de que talvez não fosse o único a sentir algo. Talvez ele só não tivesse percebido... Ainda...

– Eu daria qualquer coisa para esquecer toda essa confusão aí fora e ficar aqui, com você, por um bom tempo.

Ainda abraçado a ele, Castiel tentou organizar seus pensamentos, a esta altura, mais que confusos. Procurou por Dean depois de Bobby lhe dizer que ele planejava ir atrás de Lúcifer sozinho e em algum momento começaram a discutir por um motivo que nem se recordava mais. Lembrava-se de tê-lo ameaçado, sem muito efeito, e, por isto, ter ficado perigosamente próximo a ele.

Acreditava ter sido nesse instante que o caçador o surpreendeu lhe beijando. Depois disso só se recordava de estar naquela cama, fazendo sexo com ele, e então agora... O anjo fechou os olhos e aumentou a intensidade do abraço. Não podia negar que começava a sentir falta da época onde suas certezas e convicções eram muito mais "claras", mas também não podia negar que sentia-se bem daquela maneira...

Ainda que não tivesse certeza do que era aquela sensação, ela era boa, quase reconfortante, e lhe dava forças para continuar enfrentando tudo que estava por vir. Talvez fosse seu destino, talvez não. Talvez fosse apenas uma sucessão de atitudes impensadas. Talvez estivesse apenas se deixando levar por essa onda de "novos sentimentos".

As possibilidades eram tantas que chegavam até a lhe atordoar os sentidos, mas havia chegado a hora de arcar com as decisões que tomara. E quase podia dizer que estava feliz. Quase podia dizer que valia a pena morrer, de novo, por aquilo.

Porque ainda que não expressasse com palavras, Dean também o amava.

– Nós vamos vencer, Dean. Encontraremos um meio.

... ... ... ...

Dean abriu os olhos verdes lentamente e não se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com um parque de diversões deserto ao invés do quarto de motel onde estava hospedado. O sol fraco começava a desaparecer no horizonte e uma leve brisa ora ou outra tocava seu rosto.

Sentado em um banco, com outro vazio ao seu lado, o caçador apenas esperava que ele aparecesse. Aquele "ritual" estava quase se tornando rotineiro e não precisou olhar para saber que agora ele também se encontrava ali.

– Por que só em sonhos, Cas?

– Eu tenho meus motivos.

– Como sempre, incapaz de dar uma resposta direta. – O humano sorriu um pouco, meio de lado – E como vai a sua procura?

– Ainda não pude localizá-Lo, mas sei que conseguirei. Eu tenho fé nisso. – O anjo desviou seu olhar na direção do homem ao seu lado – E você e o Sam?

– Indo. Estamos fazendo nosso melhor, você sabe, mas é difícil depois de tudo. Enfim, qual o motivo da "visita" de hoje?

– Ouvi alguns rumores de que Michael estaria na Terra... À sua procura.

– E?

– Tenha cuidado.

– Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, Cas. – Dean riu mais abertamente, quase com deboche – Algo além disso?

– Na verdade, sim... – Um farfalhar de asas e o caçador o percebeu ao seu lado – Só queria dizer que eu sempre vou amar apenas você...

Os lábios de Castiel tocaram os do humano por breves instantes e então este se viu despertando no quarto do motel. Sam ainda dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado.

– Idiota...

Por mais que também sentisse aquilo, Dean ainda não havia conseguido expressar aquele sentimento com palavras e, de certa forma, o invejava por isso. Talvez fosse por causa daquele jeito puro e inocente, mas ele conseguia fazer com que aquilo parecesse algo tão fácil.

Porém não era. Não para ele que sempre teve problemas em admitir sentimentos, especialmente daquele tipo, em voz alta. Provavelmente por conhecê-lo, e saber que palavras não estavam em sua lista de "qualidades", Castiel o compreendia.

"_Eu também te amo, Cas..."_

E tudo que Dean esperava é que, na próxima vez, o anjo não precisasse ouvir seus pensamentos, mas sim ouvi-lo...

_**Fim.**_


End file.
